Worth
by Hinotima24
Summary: Companion piece for 'Don't call me Nymphadora' (Tonks/Remus). Alastor Moody lost everything in the First Wizarding War; his life, his love and himself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a companion piece for 'Don't call me Nymphadora', a Tonks/Remus centric story I have going! In it, I explored the character of Mad-Eye a bit and his past; which explains his behaviour. I strongly encourage you to read that before reading this or you'll most likely be thoroughly confused!

_**Worth **_

March 1968

She stared.

He is gorgeous. His blonde hair was almost silver in the light. He had perfect facial features that made her swoon. His squared and broad shoulders were enhanced by the leather maroon robe that he donned, telling about his career as an Auror.

"Bella!" Bella blinked as she was slapped quite harshly on her cheek. She scowled, turning to her sister; Andromeda Black. She looked quite like Bellatrix but she had brown hair rather that black and her eyes were rounder and kinder.

"What, Andy?" She spat, looking down at her sister in third year.

"Stop staring! It's disgusting, that way you look at him!" Andromeda Black rolled her eyes, placing a slice of chicken into her mouth with exaggerated dignity which their mother taught. It looked ridiculous on a 13 year old.

Bella turned away frantically as she felt a blush colour her cheeks at what her sister said. She looked up at the staff table to see him laughing with their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

She had heard from the seventh years that he was here to do an annual security check for Hogwarts as well as give the Seventh years career advice on being an Auror. The girls, from fourth year and above, gushed about him as they saw him patrolling the corridors frequently or chatting with Dumbledore.

"Bella, don't tell me you have a crush on him," Andy nudged her in the rib and Bella brushed it off.

"So what if I do?" She challenged her sister, "who doesn't?"

"How old is he anyway? He seems so much older!"

"For you!" Bella shot back, "He's only 22 I heard!" Her voice shot up in excitement.

Andy shrugged, leaving her alone. Bella barely noticed Andy leaving as she watched the Auror at the staff table like a hawk. When he stood, Bella brushed her plate aside and stood as well, hoping with all her heart they will meet at the doors of the Great Hall. And they did.

Bella had been so busy picking up the pace in case she missed him and shyly looking to the floor, she felt the wind got knocked out of her as she hit something and fell back.

She felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and she was steadied, still on her feet.

Bella looked up and her eyes widened. There he was, in the flesh. She froze, her mouth hanging open as he smiled at her, "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

She seemed unable to speak even if she willed herself to reply him, "Y-yes,"

He chuckled, nodding, "alright then, great," He patted her shoulder in a friendly gesture before walking away.

Her heart sank, "wait!" He did and Bella ran to catch up. He turned to her, brows raised, "I'm Bellatrix, you can call me Bella," She offered a hand and looked down, her face burning.

She glimpsed up to see him smiling as he shook her hand, "Alastor Moody. You're a…" His brown eyes narrowed as he thought, "fifth year?"

"N-no! Sixth year!" She hurriedly corrected him.

"Oh, forgive me, sixth. Well, I have to be going soon. I'll see you soon, Bellatrix-"

"Bella," She interrupted.

He chuckled, "Bella," With a slight nod, he walked down the corridor, leaving a lovestruck 16 year old watch him leave dreamily.

* * *

April 1968

"Mr Moody!" Bellatrix called as she ran breathlessly down the hill. He stopped and turned, frowning as he saw her.

"Please, call me Alastor," Moody laughed when she got closer, "You're…Bellatrix," He said, his lips in an amused smile as she panted to a stop in front of him.

"You're not leaving, are you?" She straightened out, trying to preserve as much dignity as she could muster after that sprint from the castle.

His brows knitted, "Yes I am. The Auror Office needs me back and I'm done with my job here at Hogwarts,"

She frowned, in distress. Bella had spent the entire week planning how she should approach him again or even ask him out or get to know him better. Until, she heard from the seventh year Slytherins that he would be leaving this afternoon. She dashed out of the Great Hall at lunch just to catch up with him. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

She died a little on the inside as he raised a brow at her, "Bellatrix-"

"Bella," She corrected.

"Bella, I'm here on official work purposes and I hope you can understand that I'm strictly not allowed to engage in personal matters…" It could be a soft rejection but Bellatrix wasn't one to give up. It could be his hint that they should meet up sometime, outside his work hours.

"That's a no then?" She pushed and he frowned, "let's go out sometime,"

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for you?" Moody shoved his hands into his Auror robe pockets, regarding her with a measured expression that didn't tell her anything about what he thought about her.

"No, it's just 6 years," She blurted and Moody raised a brow again, "just one meal, I'll pay,"

Moody studied her before shrugging, "Alright then. One meal. But I will pay, I'm the one with the paycheck,"

Bella wanted to shout and squeal and lie down on the grass but it wasn't ladylike so she merely smiled, maybe a little too widely, and nodded. She made to turn and walk away before it got awkward but his voice stopped her.

"Hey," She turned almost instantly, "I'll send you an owl this coming summer about the meal," Bella nodded, blushing, "You're a Black, right?"

"How did you know?" Bella's eyes widened as she found it impossible that a god, like him, could be actually checking up on her, secretly but his reply killed that thought.

"Blacks have very…distinct features," He chuckled, "You're a well deserved Slytherin. Very convincing," With that, he turned and apparated as he passed the gates.

Bellatrix watched him leave, almost obsessively. She squealed loudly, collapsing to the grass, clutching her chest. She did it!

* * *

August 1968

He was looking very handsome and she couldn't help but stare again. He was wearing a pressed kaki coloured suit. His white shirt, without the tie, looked perfect on his toned chest but then again, _he looked perfect in anything_. She thought, feeling her knees grow weak.

"Have you sidelong before?" He asked and she nodded, "good, may I?" He offered her the crook of his elbow and she took it with a gulp. Chuckling, he apparated. The squeezing sensation was familiar but it was less bumpy when compared to the sidelong her mother took her on. They appeared with a pop and Moody didn't miss a step, guiding her out to the streets.

They were heading for a posh restaurant and Bella was pleased she donned her elegant black knee length dress rather than the grey flowery one Andy suggested.

He had a reservation and they sat in a quiet corner of the restaurant.

They talked over dinner but Bella found it difficult to focus on anything but his voice and just looking at him. She found out he was pure blood; which made everything perfect, and that he was descended from a long line of famous Aurors that were all an asset to the Auror Office. His parents were both dead, killed while in service to the Ministry as Aurors. Although she already knew the latter from her fellow students, she refrained from telling him, listening patiently. She told him about her family and felt slightly jealous when he indicated that he knew Andromeda from when her Defense teacher fell ill and he relieved their class.

Shaking it off, she told him about her parents and her cousins. He listened intently as they ate, giving his input and smiling and comforting all at the right time. When she asked about his work, he was easy about it, telling her what he could, explaining to her how Aurors worked; their hectic schedule, irregular timings, exhausting training.

At the end of the evening, she felt at ease with him; although she still blushed when he praised her every now and then.

As they walked back to her family mansion, he shed his coat, placing it around her shoulders; a complete gentleman, making her swoon.

Plucking up the courage, she took his hand. His hand felt larger and calloused, no doubt from all the Auror training he went through. He turned to her, slightly surprised but smiled, nonetheless, squeezing her hand.

They walked quietly and Bella felt slightly giddy, her hand, in his, felt hypersensitive. She could feel every twitch in his fingers on her skin.

"Well, I had a great evening," His voice cut through her daydream and Bella looked up to see that they were already at the gate of her house, "I hope you did too-"

"I did," She blushed as she realised she had interrupted him, "I had a great evening too," She stammered.

"Goodnight then," He kissed her on her cheek before stepping back and she just stood there, stunned, "Go on, I'll watch you go in before I leave," He placed a hand in his pants pocket.

"No, I want to watch you leave," She told him. He knitted his brows in amusement before consenting.

"I'll contact you, Bella," With that promise, he turned and left.

She had been on dates with Rodolphus at Hogsmeade or even Rosier, who was two years her junior, but none of them made her feel this way. None of them were like Alastor, who regarded her with respect, dignity and made her feel like a real woman that she knew her mother brought her up to be. Being the oldest child of the Black family, she always had to grow up quickly and Alastor seemed to be the only person who understood that and treated her as such. His looks, behaviour and character had her mesmerized.

She gazed dazedly at his retreating back, smiling.

* * *

July 1969

"I'm leaving my home, I'm coming to live with you," Bellatrix clutched his arm, almost desperately.

Alastor sighed, placing a hand on hers, "No, Bella."

"Why not?" Her voice cracked, "Because my parents forbid us to be together so we can't?"

"Bella, I don't want you to lose your family for me," He was always the voice of reason.

She frowned, "But I don't care for them! I care for you. If you love me, we can be together, even if my parents don't like it,"

Alastor met Cygnus and Druella Black last Christmas and when they heard of his occupation of an Auror and his belief for equality in blood status, they all but threw him out of their house; being staunch believers (but not known practitioners) of Dark Arts and pure blood status. Bellatrix also had a dressing down from her mother, telling her that she would be marrying Rodolphus after she graduated for it was already arranged with the Lestrange family.

Bellatrix still met Alastor, sneaking out to meet him in between classes or holidays. Recently, she graduated. When she heard her mother planning her marriage with her father, she packed her things and left home. She apparated to Alastor's house and it was where she found herself trying to convince him to take her with him.

"Bell…" He closed his eyes momentarily, frowning.

"They're going to force me to marry Lestrange if you don't take me away!" She snapped, willing him to understand. She watched, satisfied as he tensed, "I don't want to marry him, I want to marry you."

Alastor was so still he could've been carved out of stone but eventually, he took her bag from her and opened the door wider to let her in. She sighed, sitting down on the couch as he bought her bag into the bedroom. The first time she had been to his house, they made love in his room for the first time. And then on the carpet in front of the fireplace the second time she came around.

"You really are a Slytherin," She heard his voice beside her ear and felt his warm breath on her neck.

She giggled, turning around to see him leaning the couch towards her. Bella locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled him over the back of the couch.

He laughed, "Bell-" He looked evidently surprised with her strength as she tugged him on top of her, "On the couch?" His voice was husky as she trailed a kiss down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. Abruptly, he grabbed her shoulders with his warm calloused hands and pushed her back to lay down. He was always a little rough but he didn't hurt her, instead, she'd always giggle when he pinned her down.

"It's better than the carpet," She teased in a sultry voice, silencing his reply with a deep and long kiss. Her arms remained locked around his neck before he took her hands and pressed them into the couch above her head. She smiled, knowing she wouldn't have to watch him leave, at least not tonight.

* * *

She remained in hiding, from her parents, at his house while he worked and fed them both.

On February 1970, Bellatrix gave birth to their first child, Lyra Bella Moody. Their daughter had black hair and facial structure like her mother but she had her father's brown eyes.

In less than 2 months later, their relationship fell apart despite their daughter's birth. Lord Voldemort proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord, openly recruiting witches and wizards to his cause. Bellatrix joined without hesitation, taking the Dark Mark.

Alastor was revolted as he gazed on the mark on her inner arm.

"Bell, how could you take it?" He asked incredously, "That man is insane! He does nothing but destroy the harmonious world we live in now-"

"No! He makes us better; he is the best of us! Alastor, you should join too," Her dark eyes were wide, eager, "together, with us assisting the Dark Lord, he will succeed and we will live in a whole new world, a better world for our daughter to grow up in!"

Alastor stood, their daughter in his arms. He shook his head, "No, Bell, that's not a world I want our daughter to grow up in," His eyes steeled and he whipped out his wand so quickly, Bellatrix hardly saw it before he apparated with a crack.

She froze as he disappeared, stunned that he would leave her again, after so long. Her eyes widened at the realisation that he was really gone as the silence hit her, "Alastor!"

* * *

1975

"She's dead,"

Albus Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. The shadow of the Auror sat hunched in a chair, looking down.

"She's dead because I couldn't protect her," He looked up, half his face wrapped in thick bandage over his empty eye socket, "I failed. The wards…they didn't hold. I should've taken more precautions, I should've kept her with me-"

"Alastor," Albus spoke, "It's in the past and we can do nothing but move on-"

Alastor glared at him with his one remaining eye, "Move on? How, Albus? She's my daughter! She was my only daughter and she's dead!" He stood, roaring at the house in general, kicking over the chair he sat in previously. Alastor grabbed a fistful of his own hair, proceeding to kick over the bookshelf against the wall, "my daughter!" He roared incoherently at the ceiling as the bookshelf toppled over with a crash, books scattering everywhere.

Albus stood in the middle of the room as Alastor tore down shelves and kicked over furnitures.

"Let it out, old friend," Albus sighed, watching Alastor thrash.

He punched the window, breaking the glass before leaning out and screaming himself hoarse.

* * *

She froze, in a heap on the cold black marble floor.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix Black barely turned her head as she whispered.

Behind her, two of the men vanished their skull like mask with their wands. One had refined features, black eyes, sharp nose, sharp chin and pale skin. He narrowed his eyes at her as he approached her, "My dear Bella, I said…" He towered over her, "I killed your precious daughter," Evan Rosier sneered.

"The Dark Lord ordered it himself," Bellatrix could barely hear Wilkes tell her. She trembled, fisting her black dress as she hunched over the floor, tears threatening to fall.

"Look at you, whimpering like a common housewife over a dead baby. No wonder the Dark Lord wants that girl dead. That's right, she's dead and I killed her and the Dark Lord will be most pleased with-"

"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed. Rosier's eyes widened and he barely had time to wipe that smirk off his face before he collapsed to the floor, dead before he hit the floor. Behind him, Wilkes squeaked, digging in his robes for his wand as Bellatrix stood unsteadily from the floor.

"B-Bellatrix," Wilkes' wand hand was shaking as he raised it against her, "You have to understand, the Dark Lord ordered us, we would never think to…" His voice trailed off as Bellatrix raised her wand.

"And Alast-" Bellatrix paused, "Moody?"

"M-Moody?" Wilkes repeated, stammering like a child, "We didn't kill him. He's too strong. He killed two of our own…"

"Crucio," She muttered, tears falling as the screams of Wilkes filled the empty hall.

"Bella!" Narcissa burst into the hall, her eyes wide as she saw Rosier's limp body and Wilkes, shriveling up on the floor, "what are you doing?"

Bellatrix looked up, her lips trembling as she saw her sister.

"Bella?" Narcissa frowned as she approached Bellatrix, her eyes withholding concern for her older sister, "what happened?"

"Cissy…" Her voice was thin, barely audible, even to her own ears. The image of Lyra's toothy smile as an infant floated into her head and Bellatrix felt her knees give out under her, almost half expecting strong arms of an Auror to catch her before she hit the ground but nothing caught her and she fell, hard.

Bellatrix could see the blurry outline of Narcissa hovering over her shaking body. Bellatrix wanted to speak but didn't know what to say, her heart felt like it was shredded and set aflame. She looked up, to the open door of the mansion.

In the light, she could've sworn, she saw Alastor Moody, his wand in one hand and the other in his pocket. He looked at her, his eyes sad.

"Alastor…" She whispered, "Our baby…she-" Bellatrix paused as he turned away without a word and walked away. She panicked, willing her trembling limbs to move, "Don't go…"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I excluded scenes with Lyra as they are thoroughly explored in 'Don't call me Nymphadora'; namely in chapters 32 to 34! If you haven't read it, go read it! There will be one more chapter which I have already written and is editing at the moment.**

**Do drop me a review about this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

The cruciatus curse woke Bellatrix up. It was the only thing which could wake her; but she didn't scream. She hurt much more inside and no amount of screaming could comfort her.

The handsome face of Lord Voldemort was towering over her. She was on her knees, in the middle of the hall, the same one she killed Rosier in.

"Bellatrix…" He hissed, "Narcissa tells me you have not spoken in 2 months," His eyes held mirth as he spoke to her.

Nodding thoughtlessly, she hunched over the floor.

"Answer me!" He flicked his wand and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she was thrown back, lying flat on her back.

Letting out a breath, she scrambled to her knees, tears in her eyes, "My Lord, she's my daughter…"

She felt the sting of a slap, sending her back to the floor, her chin smashing against the marble.

"Bella," She heard Narcissa breathe out by the side.

"Weak, Bellatrix," He leaned over her, sneering, "your daughter made you weak. And a flesh made with the Auror, nonetheless, who believes mudbloods are the same as we are. She's better dead,"

There was laughter.

"You killed Rosier," He continued and Bellatrix nodded numbly, vaguely remembering it happening, "when he is merely killing her on my orders. Insolence, Bellatrix, I never thought it'll be you," She glimpsed the tip of his wand, trained at her, "you are useless to me, like this,"

"My Lord," Narcissa spoke, her voice calm, "Give Bella some time, I beg you,"

"Time, Narcissa?" He snarled, flicking his wand at Narcissa and she sank to her knees, her head bowed, "I don't have time. The purification of blood shouldn't be delayed because of Bellatrix needed time to grief," He mocked and the hall burst into laughter, "stand up," He hissed. Numbly, Bellatrix did, "Alastor Moody was unable to protect her. And she wouldn't have to die, if it wasn't for the Mudbloods, Muggles and filthy halfbreeds, now would she?"

Bellatrix looked up, in slight realization, "No, My Lord,"

"Good," He leaned in, watching her unblinkingly, "your daughter was caught in the middle of the war and there needn't be a war, if Muggles didn't exist,"

Bellatrix blinked, the Dark Lord's words seeping into her clouded mind and his alluring voice captivating her, "Yes, My Lord…"

"Kill them, Bellatrix."

Her wand hand was shaking, but this time, out of sheer fury, "Yes,"

Everything was burning, like they were supposed to be, "Bella! This isn't you!" Narcissa snapped, her hands on Bella's shoulders firmly.

"Don't touch me!" Bellatrix snarled, shrugged away her sister's hold, "they deserve to die!" She screeched and cackled over the screams of frantic Muggles, burning alive in their house.

"You're not killing them, you're torturing them!" Narcissa screamed over her sister's cackling.

"They deserve whatever they got. They deserve worse than that!" With that, a stream of fiendfire streamed out of her wand, engulfing the entire neighbourhood.

1977

"Good, good!" Lord Voldemort laughed, clapping, "Come Bellatrix, my talented student, I've never seen someone take to Dark Arts as you have!" Bellatrix leaned forward, her eyes wide as she drank in his praise eagerly, "I have another difficult task for you," Beside her, sat her new husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. It was a match the Dark Lord proposed out of the blue and it happened.

By that time, Bellatrix would do anything the Dark Lord told her to and she did. She took Rodolphus, as a husband but apart from their wedding night, she hardly saw him. She didn't care for Rodolphus.

"My Lord, you only have to name it," Bellatrix watched him intently.

"Alastor Moody will be a problem. Kill him, won't you, Bellatrix?" He watched her intently as he told her.

A beat of silence, "With pleasure, My Lord,"

The house looked the same and somewhere, she felt a sting in her chest but she steeled herself against it, hate bubbling to the surface.

"Moody!" She screeched, "Come on out, Alastor! Bella's home!"

The ghost of the man she called lumbered out the house. She froze. His hair was uncombed and looked unwashed. There was a hole where his eye was and the other eye was sunken and dark from the lack of sleep. His nose had a chunk missing. There were frown lines on his face and his lips were pulled permanently down. In numerous places on his face, there were scars, too many of them.

"Bella?" His voice, she didn't recognise either. As opposed to his smooth, confident and strong deep voice, his voice was raspy, deep and guttural, almost a growl. He struggled to get his words out of his damaged voice box. His bitter laugh made her jump from her observations, "Mrs. Lestrange now I suppose,"

She was speechless.

Deep inside, she felt an ache as she looked at him but on the outside, she knocked him down easily enough with a single hex. Bellatrix clenched her fists and willed herself forward to stand over him.

"You look well, Bellatrix Lestrange," He looked up at her, squinting against the sun behind her as she raised her wand at him, "I'm glad…" He muttered and she stiffened, "I suppose you're going to kill me,"

"Aren't you going to fight?" Bellatrix hissed.

"He has broken you, Bell," Alastor's voice might not be familiar but his tone, her old nickname, her words and the soft look in his eye stabbed at her heart, "you're broken, like I am," He made no move to stand from the ground.

"Shut up. This is your fault, all of it," She snarled but it sounded pathetic, like she was grasping at the straws, "if you have protected her-" Bellatrix choked over her words.

Alastor laughed a bitter laugh, "yes! If I had… If only I knew…If I did… I just didn't do any of those and she's _dead_!"

Bellatrix blanched, her hand trembling.

"Lyra loves you, she told me the night she died. She barely remember you but she loved you. She's only a child…I failed her," He sat up with difficulty, getting to his feet unsteadily, "Be done with it," His one brown eye was lifeless as he looked down, standing at the end of her wand, "Kill me, Bell, _I deserve it_,"

She was stunned and she couldn't seem to say the words. Bellatrix Lestrange had never felt this way; her chest ached sharply as she looked at the man. She felt her lower lip trembling and she clenched her teeth against it. She loved the Dark Lord…only the Dark Lord…not this man, not Alastor Moody; the man who she chased relentlessly for a year, the man who could make her feel like a woman and yet squeal like a girl from time to time, the man who taught her what love is.

"Bell," His voice was harsh but soft and thin. He looked up and she saw the pain in his eyes that she learnt to cloud with hatred.

Both of them jumped as a pop was heard behind her.

"Alastor!" A man in maroon Auror robes called conversationally as he walked to the house. She didn't recognise him but his eyes widened as he noticed her and he scrambled for his wand.

Bellatrix panicked. She was supposed to kill him and now she couldn't without risking her own life. Hastily, she threw a hex at him before apparating. Bellatrix felt something warm splatter all over her face and body. She heard a gut wrenching scream and saw him sink to the ground, his dismembered leg falling beside him. Steeling her dead heart, she left him in a growing pool of his own blood.

1979

"Don't touch me," She hissed in a dangerous tone as she felt his hands caressing her arm. Rodolphus drew back, sighing. Bellatrix scowled. He always disgusted her. Rodolphus felt wrong. His arms weren't strong enough, his hands were too soft, his shoulders too narrow, his body too slim, his hair too…dark… and when they made love, just that once on their wedding night, he was rough but with an abandon that hurt her. Everything about him was wrong.

"Bell-"

"Don't call me that!" She stood and pushed him back as he tried to hold her, "and don't talk to me,"

With that, she stomped out of the room. When she flung open the door, she ran headlong into Narcissa. She glared at her sister momentarily before running down the stairs.

"Bella," Narcissa followed, "you'll never love anyone again, would you?" She asked in a soft tone.

Bellatrix stiffened, "I've never loved anyone, only the Dark Lord," Narcissa regarded her sister with pinched lips, obviously in doubt before sighing with resignation.

"Andy…" Narcissa began again, tentatively and Bellatrix drew a breath. Their second sister was a sensitive topic to both of them, having betrayed their blood by marrying a Mudblood, Ted Tonks. Bellatrix hated her; not only for the obvious but also because she _could _run away. Andromeda succeeded in something Bellatrix failed; holding onto the man she loved and she could spend the rest of her life with him even if the entire family hated her.

If Bellatrix were to be honest, she understood Andromeda; the determination to throw her family away for that one man because his love made up for the cold love their parents gave them. But if anything, envy drove her to hate Andromeda even more.

"She…sent us a picture…" Narcissa made to reach for her robe pocket, eyeing her sister warily, "she had a baby," Bellatrix froze, "Nymphadora, she's called. And she's 6 now…" Carefully, Narcissa pulled out a moving photo.

Bellatrix took one glance at it and stopped breathing. That child was sprawled on the floor, grinning at the camera happily. Her hair was black but it changed to pink after a while. In that moment, Bellatrix could only think of her own daughter, who didn't even have the chance to turn 6.

"She…she looks like you," Narcissa commented hesitantly. _She looks like my baby…_With that thought, Bellatrix shot a glare at Narcissa before wandlessly setting the photo aflame. Startled, Narcissa let go of the flaming photograph. Bellatrix glared as it blackened and burnt, shriveling up, "Bella…" She heard Narcissa say as she took off.

_Nymphadora Tonks…_Bellatrix seethed, slamming the door shut to the family room, _she looked like Lyra, she acted like Lyra…But she's not. How dare she…_

1980

He sat down on the couch heavily. Cursing that heavy thing, he removed his wooden leg and slammed it on the table.

Alastor kept his wand in his hand as he stared into thin air, his magical eye still as well, as he thought.

He could've sworn he saw her. It was her. In the ministry. She was alive and she was throwing a tantrum about ice creams. She still loved having her hair pink.

At the slightest sound of a pop of apparition, Alastor Moody snatched up his staff and limped to the door, abandoning his wooden leg for it took too long to put back on. He stood by the door, his magical eye seeing Albus Dumbledore walking to his house. As he heard the knock, Alastor Moody opened it, his wand out the crack of the door at Dumbledore.

"What was the last thing Albus Dumbledore said to me?" He growled.

"Take care, Alastor," Albus replied calmly and Moody grunted his approval before nudging the door open wider.

"Albus," He greeted mildly before sitting down at the couch. When Dumbledore had taken his seat, Moody couldn't help himself as he leant forward, "Andromeda Tonks' daughter,"

Albus seemed confused momentarily before realization filled his eyes, "Ah, yes. Nymphadora Tonks...She-"

"Lyra, she's Lyra," Alastor interrupted.

"No, Alastor, she isn't. If you recall, Andromeda is the sister of Bellatrix, their daughters will share resemblances, especially with extremely strong Black genes in the mix," Albus reasoned.

Alastor was only half listening. He nodded distractedly.

"She wants to be an Auror, I heard from Sirius," Albus added, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Alastor shot up before seeming to remember to contain his own emotions. He snorted instead, "as if it were easy. If she had a good set of brains on her, she might just make it,"

"She'll be attending Hogwarts in a few years if I remember correctly,"

Alastor nodded absently but his ears took everything in.

"And she is a metamorphagus, an extraordinary gift," Albus studied Alastor as he told him. The Auror nodded as if ignoring him but Albus knew better. He chuckled, "My old friend, there are times when a little emotions aren't a weakness,"

"What?" Alastor looked up, demanding roughly.

"I haven't seen you this responsive to conversation in 5 years, Alastor," Alastor kept silent, knowing Albus was right, "well, just wait and you might have the opportunity to mentor her to be an Auror yourself,"

With that thought, Alastor fought. He worked hard and apprehended more death eaters than any other Auror in history, not without a cost. His body was filled with so many scars such that he hardly recognise himself in old photos. But he didn't stop. He was focussed, his single minded aim to end this war drove him forward.

He knew he had to do it and not just that, he had to survive.

Eventually, the war ended. Lord Voldemort fell.

In November 1981, Alastor Moody, leading a group of Aurors, apprehended Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Junior. He couldn't bear to look at her as the other Aurors grab her roughly by her shoulder, shoving her towards the apparition point. In his hand, he held the wand which he disarmed her of.

1984

"Albus," Alastor growled, accepting a mild pat on the shoulder from the headmaster.

"Sit," Albus gestured opposite him.

Alastor stared at him, "I'd rather stand,"

"Snacks?" He offered but was met with a deadpanned stare. Albus chuckled, well mannered, shaking his head, "Good of you to visit," Alastor turned away, surveying the office, "Although, as an old friend, I know your true purpose." The mirth evident in his tone.

"Isn't it lunch time yet?" Alastor grunted, lumbering around the office, looking up at Fawkes.

"For the students," Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So…?" Alastor demanded roughly before barreling out the door and down the steps. Albus smiled before following him down to the Great Hall.

Alastor spent the hour at Hogwarts that afternoon. His plate remained empty and his cutlery untouched. He took one or two swigs from his hipflask, his eyes unmoving from a First Year, a pink headed Hufflepuff. He watched as she stuffed food into her mouth with vigour. Once or twice, she paused to reply the red headed Gryffindor beside her. When she laughed, it was loud and boisterous and Alastor tensed.

"Would you like to meet her?" Albus asked gently.

"No," Alastor growled with finality.

September 1990

When the list of accepted students that would be allowed to engage in training to be Aurors came in, Alastor all but barreled into Scrimgeour's office, demanding mentorship of one, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.

The Head of Auror Office was puzzled but consented, having great respect for Alastor Moody and furthermore, he was more than certified to take an Auror trainee with his impressive performance.

The first day he saw her, she was waiting for him outside his office, wringing her fingers nervously. She wore her hair pink that day. He would smile, if only he still remembered how.

He watched her turn bolder with him and started giving him backtalk for the first time. He watched her parry his spell away for the first time. He watched her defeat him for the first time, and the last; his pride made sure of it. He watched her learn from every wound he gave her to be vigilant, fast and sharp. He watched her fall and learn to get back up. He watched her give it her all.

As he lectured her for the thousandth time while healing her cuts and bruises, she rolled her eyes at his back, which he saw. He turned and rapped her on her head with his wand, hard. She yelped and ran, poking her tongue out at him from the other end of the room, as if he couldn't get her there. Alastor just looked at her.

He ended the war for Lyra and for her, so that she could live without fear.

He fought so he would be the best when she learned from him.

He survived so he could watch her trip down the lane to receive her Auror badge from the Minister of Magic. And when she did, she could turn to him and wave her badge with a grin on her face.

The war was long and hard for Alastor Moody but as Nymphadora squealed and hugged him for the first time, her Auror badge clutched firmly in her hand, all was worth it.

_finis_

* * *

**A/N: The scene briefly mentioned here (where he met Nymphadora at the Ministry where she wanted ice cream) is portrayed in detail in Chapter 35. Hopefully you enjoyed this story!**

**Do leave me a review about it!**


End file.
